Reconnection
by ozchild1983
Summary: Tom Wingo returns to New York after 3 years to see Savannah and Lowenstein again, currently rated T, but will probably be M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Anyone remember the old Barbra Steirsand movie "Prince of Tides."? I had to do a paper on it for class recently, after seeing it, I felt inspired!**

**This picks up right where the movie left off...**

**all owner ship goes to people other then me :)**

**Chapter 1**

****Tom Wingo drove up the long driveway in front of his south caroline home and threw the car into park, he exhaled in annoyance as he reached down to open the car door, he took off his sun glasses and began walking up to the front door, mentally trying to prepare himself for what might be on the other side. He was never certain what mood he would be walking into upon his arrival home, sometimes the girls and Sally were in high spirits, sometimes, he wished he had done things...differently. It had been nearly 3 years since he had spent those 6 weeks in New York, and his own life had become stale and repudiative. The love had been sucked out of his marriage long ago, if he was completely honest it had never returned at all.  
He opened the door and moved slowly into the kitchen, Sally stood with her back to him washing something in the sink, the sound of the water running into the sink was peaceful, gentle drawing him back to a more easy time. He must have seemed distracted because he didn't remember the water being switched off of Sally coming over to stand next to him.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Hmm."He stuttered forcing his concentration back to the present

"Your day?" She repeated "How was it?"

"Fine, same as usual."

Sally made a soft sound in the back of her throat showing her irritation but only slightly.

"Where are the girls?" He asked changing the subject.

"Chandler is still at school, she had play rehearsal, and Jennifer and Lucy are at friends' houses for dinner."

He didn't respond but walked back over to the sink where Sally had been washing lettus for a salad, and began running his hands through the wet leaves.

"Are your hands clean?" She asked.

"Of course they are." He said turning around quickly. "I'm not a child Sally."

She stared at him for a moment as if trying to decide if it she really wanted to begin an argument or not.

she exhaled and walked to the other side of the kitchen island.

"I need to tell you something Tom."she paused. "It's about Savannah."

he turned to her "Oh Jesus. What happened now?" he asked crossing his arms. "I talked to her last week, she seemed fine."

"Well apparently she hid it from you...She's back in the hospital again. I talked to that psychiatrist of hers, Dr Lowenstein?"

He ran his hand through his hair, as if he needed any reminding of who Savannah's psychiatrist was.

"she said that she had tried to contact your mother and your father, and hadn't gotten a response from either one. I think it's pretty important that someone go up there and make some medical decisions for Savannah. Dr Lowenstein seemed pretty animate that either your mother or father go, but I think it should be you, I mean you are the closest family member Savannah has, and you have met Dr Lowenstein before."

Tom began pacing the living room floor, he had never told Sally how close he had gotten to Lowenstein when he had been to New York 3 years ago, and he was certain that if Sally had known she wouldn't been so keen on the idea of him going now.

"Oh Sally I don't know...I mean the state championship starts next week and I can't really leave the team ...I'd have to get the time off work."

Sally came over to him. "This is your sister Tom, you have to go, I've already spoken to your boss and he has agreed to give you as much time as you need. Is there some reason you don't want to go to New York?"

He side stepped her question and asked her another. "You trying to get rid of me Sally?"

She just shook her head and walked away from him, leaving him time to pack before he left on his trip to New York.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom Wingo walked into Susan's Lowenstein's outer office. The room hadn't changed much in the last three years. The paint color on the walls, the leather furniture, and the fake plants were all the same. Even the smell of the room helped to flood his mind with the past. He perched precariously on the arm of the sofa and let his mind wander. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as became lost in a sea beautiful memories. Just at he was glancing down at his watch the inner office door opened and what Tom assumed was a patient shook Dr Lowenstein's hand and turned to leave. He had seen her eyes dart over to him when she had first entered the room but she maintained her cool exterior. Once the patient was a safe distance away she turned to him.

"Tom Wingo." She said, her voice sweet, like a song that he had long ago forgotten the words to but couldn't get to leave his mind.

He stood up and came over to her, careful to maintain distance. He had to shove his hands into his pockets to keep from reaching out to touch her, knowing that such a gesture might be seen as a threat.

"Nice to see you Lowenstein. You look great." the minute the words came out of his mouth he worried that he had pushed her, but he couldn't help it. She looked the exact same as she had 3 years ago, maybe even better. Her hair had grown out a bit, it was now a few inches beyond her shoulders. her eyes were still the bright blue orbs they had been, with a twinge of sadness playing inside them. and her skin still held a healthy feminine glow.

She smiled a little, keeping her lips tightly closed. "Won't you come in." she said gesturing with her hand. He followed her into the large room and set down on the couch, more comfortable now that he had seen her.

"I..uh." She began "I expected one of your parents, I made it pretty clear to your wife that it would really be better if one of them came because there are some pretty serious decisions to be made and..."

"I'm authorized to make the decisions that she needs..." He interrupted "I'd know what she wants a hell of a lot better then they would."

Lowenstein glared at Tom for a minute unsure of what to say, she had dreaded this moment from the moment Savannah had informed her that she intended to remain in her care. Lowenstien was acutely aware of Savannah's mental condition and had worried that she would snap. Causing it to become nessacary for her to have contact with the family. When she had called the family she had tried to impress upon Sally how important it was that one of Savannah's Parents come. Sally obviously hadn't received the message, or she thought maybe Tom hadn't, or perhaps he had wanted to come to see Savannah? To see her? She wasn't sure. She took a deep breath.

"Savannah is having quite a time of it at the moment."

"Did she try to kill herself again?" Tom asked.

Lowenstein shook her head "No, despite her obvious depressed state, I was really quite proud of her, she came to me and explained how depressed she was getting and that she thought she might need to go to the hospital to get her medication straightened out. We got her meds working again but she is still very depressed and I don't feel confident even considering sending her home without further evaluation and treatment."

Tom grunted "Well ma'am I guess I'm just not quite sure what you need me for, seems like you have everything under control."

Lowenstein glanced up at him. "Well actually no. I don't have it all under control." She took a deep breath. "You see I only hold Savannah for 3 days, after that she will be released on her old recognizance, if she isn't being held for extended...Commitment.

"So you want me to sign a paper to commit my sister...For how long? Until you decide she's competent to rejoin society?"

"Well it's a little more complicated then that, but I can tell you that commitments like this usually only last a few weeks, just enough time for me to get her medications regulated and see if she needs any changes."

"How does Savannah feel about all of this? If you want her to stay a while why don't you just ask her, sounds like she's lucid enough." he asked.

"She is lucid yes, but Savannah has trouble making big decisions like this, I asked her about it, and she said that she would rather have a family member make the choice for her. under normal circumstances I would have encouraged her to make the decision on her own, but since it's a time sensitive issue..."Her voice trailed off.

Tom nodded. "I suppose that makes sense. Where do I sign?"

Lowenstein suppressed a soft smile. "I'll get the paper." She rose and went to her desk where she began rummaging through a stack of papers. Tom came over and stood next to her, the smell of his cologne made her brain turn in circles and her heart quicken in it's pace. She tried to regulate her breathing as she plucked the paper from the stack and began doddgedly filling out the information. She had to get him out of her as quickly as possible. She shook her head to try and clear it. I will not go through this again. She said to herself. Damn Savannah for doing this now.

Tom noticed the tremor in Lowenstien's hand as she wrote on the paper. he knew what he was doing to her but for some reason he couldn't stop. The need to be near her as clear as the last moments they had spent together years ago. She handed him the pen and their fingers brushed slightly, and electric shock going through both of them, before she pulled her hand away abruptly. she watched as his hand moved gracefully across the paper and the way he signed his name.

She stood up, and took the paper he handed to her. "Thank you Mr Wingo. Thank you for your help with Savannah. I will take care of everything from here. I'm sure you're anxious to get back to your family."

He smiled widely at her, covering his hurt at her formal tone of voice. "Lowenstein, Lowenstien, you're not gonna get rid of me that easy, I want to see my sister at least a few times, and besides I don't have anything urgent to get home to."

She didn't respond but glanced down at her watch. "Well I better go, I have another appointment."

he sensed it, she was done with their precarious dance for the day, "Alright What time at the hospital tomorrow?"

She didn't respond for a moment then looked up at him "Um...around noon." she answered.

He smiled "Alright see you then."

He put his hand on her shoulder, which reaching for the door knob. He felt her whole body tense. "It was good to see you again Lowenstein." she looked up at him again meeting his eyes for almost the first time in their whole meeting. When he looked in them he saw a mix of anger, pain and confusion. Seeing what he was doing he removed his hand and walked into the outer office. "Well tomorrow then." He said.

she nodded. "Yes" then her voice dropped to a whisper "see you then."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 for reconnection **

**Please read and review**

****The following morning dawned wet and rainy, and Susan Lowenstein wasn't sure if it was because of this or because of what she was sure she would be facing that day that she stayed in bed long after her alarm clock began assaulting her ears with it's incessant beeping, she kept turning over and pulling the silky sheets and down comforter over her head. She knew she was being ridiculous, like a child who claims to have a stomach ache to get out of school for the day. She finally bullied herself out of bed and down onto the grey streets. The rain splattering in her face as she hailed a cab.

The ride to the hospital gave her further time to contemplate what her day might be like. She rested her elbow on the arm rest of the cab and rubbed her forehead with her hand, trying hard to refocus but to no avail her stomach was still turning uncomfortable flips and her head still pounded. She shook her head and wondered again what was wrong with her. She dealt with difficult people every day and was confident and strong. But when Tom Wingo came into her life again she had become a shaky, uncontrolled mess. I have to get control of this she thought if not for my sake then for Savannah's. She knew at some point she and Tom were going to have to resolve their issues, because it was clear that they were going to have to be co-allies for Savannah. No one else, seemed to desire or even tolerate the job.

"Good Morning, Dr Lowenstein." Said the young red haired nurse at the desk, flashing her a good natured smile.

Any Messages?"

The nurse handed her a few post-its, "Nothing urgent though." She remarked. Lowenstein began to walk away and the nurse called after her

"Oh there's one more thing." The nurse added

Lowenstein came back to the desk so that that nurse wouldn't have to yell over the buzz of other voices in the hallway.

"Savannah Wingo's Brother is here...He showed up about 10:30 this morning wanting to see Savannah, I didn't see and order for him not to see her so I permitted it, The visit seemed to go well."

"Good." Said Lowenstein a half smile playing across her lips, maybe I won't have to see him, she thought maybe we can keep our distance from each other.

The nurse hesitated "He is...uh...he is sitting over in the waiting area, said he wanted to see you before he left."

No such luck, she thought giving the nurse a thankful nod, she plodded over to the waiting area and saw Tom looking out one of the big bay windows.

"Mr Wingo." She said, trying to elevate her voice so that he could hear her.

He turned immediately and walked over to her. "Hello Lowenstein."

she gave him a slight smile. "You're early." she whispered more to herself then to him

"Yes." He responded. "I wanted to see Savannah, and I figured if I showed up early there would be a better chance of me getting to see her and have a chance to talk about some things with you."

Her eyes snapped up and met his for the first time that day. she met to ask if this conversation he wanted to have was pertinate to what was going on with savannah. but heard herself say "I'll go see if there's some office space available were we can talk."

A few minutes later she lead him into an office a great deal smaller then hers and not near as comfortable looking. She closed the door and turned to him. "What is it you wanted to discuss about Savannah?"

He came very close to her, placed on hand on her shoulder and leaned into her whispering "This isn't about savannah, it's about you and me."

She turned her head to face him more directly and realized his lips we only a few inches from hers. This fact made her breathing to quicken and her cheeks to flush slightly. She put her head down "Tom please...I...I can't do this." she begged her voice barely a squeaky whisper.

"Can't what?" He asked putting his finger under her chin and pressing up gently, "Can't fall in love with me again?" He asked gently brushing his lips against hers.

"No!" She said firmly, pushing past him, and going to stand next to the desk on the other side of the room, placing her hand on it to help steady herself. "Please go." She said, blinking back the pesky tears that were beginning to fill her eyes, and knowing the precarious control she was holding onto was going to crumble soon.

He came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder "Talk to me Lowenstein."

She turned slowly hoping she could keep her emotions in check, but knowing the minute she looked into his eyes they would come out. "You hurt me." She whispered a single tear dripping down her cheek. he placed his hand on face gently stroking softly and wiping away the tear at the same time.

"I know sweet heart." He whispered pulling her into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"No." She said "Don't be sorry, you had to go back." she pulled away from the hug. "I just thought..." She paused. "I thought I'd never have to see you again..."

She saw the hurt look on his face and turned, walking to the window so she wouldn't have to acknowledge it. "somehow it was easier to believe you had never existed, that you were some dream I had made up in my head..." she took a shaky breath

He walked over too her and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her to him "But I'm not a dream Lowenstein, and I still love you." His voice was warm against her ear and it made her whole body buzz. She let her defenses fall slightly and allowed her arms snake around him.

"I've missed you so much." He said, and she allowed a small sob to escape her lips, his arms tightened around her and he kissed her hair, just as she was allowing her defenses to weaken a soft knock came at the door.

"Dr Lowenstein?" Said the soft voice of the nurse on the other side.

Lowenstein jumped away from Tom and began wiping her eyes furiously.

"Yes." She answered clearing her throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but you are needed by one of the patients."

She nodded "I'll be right there, thank you."

She began walking toward the door. "I''m sorry." She said, "I have to go."

"It's alright." He responded.

"Why don't you come to my apartment tonight, I'm still in the same place, we can talk a little." She said

"Sounds great, I'll be there at seven." He smiled.

She laughed a little "Great, don't be early."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4 4 for reconnection! This wasn't as long as I had planned originally but I wanted to get the next chapter out, There is definitely more to come. Hope you enjoy!**

**Please read and review**

Lowenstein was overly frustrated when she walked into her apartment that evening. She glanced down at the clock and growled in annoyance. 5:59, she had planned to leave the hospital around 4, so that she would have time to shower and order something in for dinner, but she had been needed by patients all the way up to the 5 o'clock hour and because of late afternoon traffic it had taken her nearly an hour to get home. She disrobed as quickly as she could and got into the shower, the water was scalding hot, but she didn't care. She washed her hair and body quickly, emerging from the shower a mere 10 minutes after she had entered the bathroom. She picked out a short flowing pastel dress to wear and gold earrings. She dressed quickly, and looked in the mirror. She looked a sharp contrast to her normal business wear, and smiled to herself. Just as she was putting on her second ear ring, she heard a key in the door, she walked into the living room her sandaled heels clicking lightly on the tile floor. the door opened revealing her son, Bernard.

"Hey Ma." He called walking in the door, and then noticed her standing a few feet in front of him. "Oh hey," He said "I didn't mean to scare you when I came in."

She shook her head "Oh don't worry about it. How was your day at work, is that student you told me about last week, doing any better with football try outs?"

He set his jacket down on the end table close to the door. and fluffed his hair slightly. "Oh a little better. Teaching is always a work in progress." She smiled lightly and nodded her head "Hey you expecting someone?"

"Why do you ask that?" She asked suddenly self conscious.

"It seemed like you were waiting for someone when I came in and your all dressed up." He laughed a little "Wait a minute, you have a date or something?"

She laughed "A date? No. It's not a date at all, it's just...a um...old friend of mine is in town and I asked him to come over for dinner."

he gave her a sideways glance. "Him? Who is this old friend."

She walked into the kitchen and picked up some glasses from inside the cupboard. "You want something to drink?"

Bernard exhaled and came around the island taking the cups out of her hands. "No ma, I don't want anything to drink." He put the glasses on the counter top behind her "Your nervous and avoiding questions. You never act that way." He stopped for a moment, and glanced down "Is it dad? Because if it is, I don't think..."

"No sweetie it isn't your dad." she took a deep breath. "It's Tom Wingo."

"Tom Wingo?" Bernard asked an element of questioning surprise in his voice, she knew how important Tom had been to Bernard and the part he had played in his interest in becoming a teacher, but she was also keenly aware of the fact that Bernard was not aware of the relationship that had transpired between her and him and feared that if he found out it might change his view point, so she turned from his eyes and began filling the glasses from a bottle of white wine that was resting on the counter.

"Yes, he uh. Had to come into town for his sister and I thought he might like to come over and have dinner, catch up."

"Makes sense." He said a touch of wariness still playing in his voice.

"Well." He said picking up one of the wine glasses and taking a few sips, "I should get going, I just wanted to stop by and see how you are."

He pulled away from the island and started for the door, She ran to catch up, and grasped his arm lightly. "No, no, no." She began "You don't have to leave, stay, have dinner with us, I'm sure Tom would love to see you."

Bernard gave a light smile and gripped her shoulders, also noticed her shaking fingers though he could tell she was trying to hid it. "Look Ma, I'm not sure what is going on here."

She took a deep breath as if to begin explaining. But Bernard held up his hand. "And I don't need to know." He finished. "But what ever it is, I can tell you are having feelings, strong ones, and you need to explore those..."He paused "alone."

He then walked over to the door and opened it, but she still clung onto him slightly.

"Bernard I." Her voice was soft

"I know ma," He said gently. "Call me if you need me, I'll be home all night. If you need me give me a call."

He finished his sentence and pushed the down button on the elevator. Just then the doors opened revealing Tom Wingo holding a bouquet of red roses.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for the gap in time for additions, I just got a new job, so I have been playing catch up for a while! Hopefully I can get the next chapter out a bit faster next time!**

**As always please read and review!**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

****Lowenstein took in a sharp breath when she saw Tom step off the elevator. He smiled and out stretched his hand when he saw Bernard. "Hello Bernard, " He said shaking his hand powerfully, "It's been a long time."

Bernard beamed, glancing over at his mother who was smiling too, seeing her son so happy reminded her of why she had fallen in love with Tom.

"What are you doing now?" Tom asked

"I'm a history teacher at Washington Heights High school. And I coach football too."

Tom looked if possible even more happy "A football coach hummm..."He shook his head as if at a loss for words. "Well great job kid, really, really, great job."

A heavy moment of silence followed "Well," Bernard spoke finally "I had better get going let you guys get to your dinner."

Bernard came back over to his mother and kissed her gently on the cheek "Bye ma." He said softly

As the elevator left the floor Tom shook his head. "Damn Lowenstein."

She smiled.

"Your kid did turn out alright."

"You shouldn't be surprised." she answered quietly, unable to resist the slight playfulness and flirtation that snuck into her voice. "It's because of you, you know, the way he is. That summer, the three months he spent with you..." she looked down her voice dropping if possible even more, a hint of sadness showing now. "they changed his life."

They both remained silent for a moment each lost in their own thoughts.

"Well." she said gesturing toward the door, ever the competent hostess. "Won't you come in."

He smiled again. Following her inside.

After she closed the door he handed her a bouquet "Roses for love." he said, she glanced up at him a nervous smile playing across her lips.

"So um...what would you like to eat."

He shook his head and laughed a little "Always a master at keeping that professional distance aren't you lowenstein."

she walked away into the kitchen and got a vase for the flowers and then busied herself with getting some of the to-go menus out of a drawer. His words had made her uncomfortable but she refused to let her feelings show. Rather then glorifying his remarks with a comment she looked up with a skeptical look on her face. "Dinner?"

He took a deep breath not hiding his disgust with her reaction "Alright Lowenstein, Alright. How about french food, remind you of what your missing." He said coming over to her and standing behind her, having him that close made her body react just as it had in the days previously. Her breathing quickened, as he began to whisper in her ear. His breath warm against her neck. "Come on Lowenstein, I thought we were starting to break through this iron lady routine earlier today."

Her breathing quickened if possible even more, as he placed his hands on her bare shoulder blades, pressing slowly to get her to turn around. Her body reacted in spite of her minds objections and she faced him, keeping her eyes downcast in an attempt to protect herself, from the sting of his fingers pressing lightly into her skin. "What is it sweet heart? Don't you trust me?"

She glanced up meeting her eyes with his allowing him to come if possible even closer, pressing her back against the counter. "No." she whispered back, but reached up with her mouth, and colliding her lips with his for the first time in three years. His lips were the same way she remembered, soft, and moist, gentle and vulnerable, yet powerful. Just like him. After a long moment she pulled away. "We really should order dinner." She said

He took a deep, almost cleansing breath in, and exhaled loudly nodded "Yeah alright go ahead and order."


	6. Chapter 6

**Next installment of the story! I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to repost! I had a ton to do with my new job! **

**Hope everyone enjoys! And I love reading your reviews Keep um coming!**

reconnection 6

After their food was delivered they ate slowly, savoring the rich consistency of the food, at times they spoke other times long silences stretched between them like newly spun taffy, as one of these silences settled onto them, Tom took another bite of his dinner. He had never been a huge fan of french food, and admitted to himself that tonight he had merely suggested it in order to make Susan Lowenstein feel nostalgic, but he was pleasantly surprised at the taste, and had eaten two generous helpings of the main course. He glanced over at Lowenstein who was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the apartment, with her plate perched precariously on the glass coffee table, her head cradled softly in one of her hands, picking at her dinner with the fork in her other.

"Your not eating." He said

she gave him a half smile and glanced up. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok Lowenstein, I would just like to know what you are thinking about."

she shook her head as if to clear it. "Oh nothing really." She said, rising to her feet and picking up her plate, "I should get these dishes cleaned up," she reached over to take Tom's plate from him and her caught her wrists gently. "I'm not done eating." He whispered, pulling her towards him until she was sitting on his lap. "Tell me what it is Lowenstein. Your so...different. What happened."

Lowenstein kept her eyes on her hands that she was wringing slowly . Tom watched as her chest rose and fell with the pressure of her breathing. She was nervous and hiding something, he could tell by her sharp intake of breaths, and then long exhales as if she was trying to control something, maybe tears? he thought. He wondered if she would try to hide her feelings again and this idea was confirmed when she stubbornly continued to refuse an answer.

Just then, he noticed a slow song come on the radio that had been playing while they ate their dinner. It was smooth Jazz, and he could tell that her ears appeared to perk up when she heard the music. He knew it must remind her of the last time they had spent together, and it was either making her uncomfortable or making her emotions for him kick back in. She rolled her head off to the side allowing her hair to sway gently away from her face. The movement evoked the smell of her shampoo to fill Tom's nostrils and it moved him amazingly. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers through the dark blonde strands. Her cheeks flushed a little as he pressed the tips of his fingers against her cheek. She looked at him closely but yet not allowing something to be said.

"You want to dance?" He asked

She smiled, really smiled, the first genuine smile he had seen from her for a long time.

"Id like that." she whispered.

She stood slowly and grasped his hand pulling him up to her level. she put her hand around his shoulder and he took her waist softly pressing into her. They held each other in this embrace for a long moment, each silent lost in their own thoughts. Memories dancing over their thoughts like the notes in the song. As the music drew to a close Lowenstein began to pull away, but Tom held her close to him, pressing his lips into her ear and wandering his hand up and down the side of her body. Her breathing quickened and a sign broke from her lips, "Tom." she whispered.

"Hmm." He responded sucking her ear lobe into his mouth.

She groaned again.

"Tom." She said again pulling away slightly. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" He asked.

She took a rapid, almost frightened breath. "When you left, I didn't know it yet, but..."

He pulled away from her "But?"

"But I was pregnant" She blurted out

He took a deep breath, and let her go, running his hand through his hair. He didnt want to turn from her and make her think he was angry, suddenly her distant behavior made sense. "What happened?" He asked

"I had a miscarriage." She said simply. "I was only a few months along, but I was just getting ready to send you a letter and let you know about the pregnancy, when..." She paused and blinked "when it happened."

He saw the memories flood her eyes and her lip began to tremble. "I just thought I should let you know, before, before we... I didn't want there to be any secrets."

She began to turn away but he caught her and held her softly. "I'm sorry Susan," He said

Using her first name, made her heart jump and she swallowed hard, pushing the tears back as much as she could, but failing when a few of them pushed their way on to her cheeks.

He brushed the tears away with the tips of his fingers. "I'm sorry you had to go through that all alone."

This sentence was the final straw, she tried to take a deep breath to calm herself down, but it triggered a huge sob, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," She kept trying to say through a wash of salty tears falling down her face. After a moment of crying she gave up on talking and berried her face in her hands, and sunk down onto her knees, The pain of everything that had gone on between them pushing out of her against her will. Tom held her softly, knowing of nothing to do but continue pressing his lips against her cheeks and neck. Offering soothing sounds of comfort to her, "It's ok, shhhhh," He whispered. "No sweetheart I'm sorry." He rocked her softly like a child until the sobs gentled and began to slow down.


End file.
